mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Holhol1235
A Lonely Tumbleweed But I mostly play stuff that's rated T or E. Search the game you wanna add using the search bar, then under the game boxart in the results, click the orange button that says "Add". What's your account name?}} I don't think so...look here for a screenshot. And uh...I'll assume you just missed part of what I said (again), so uh...what's your account name?}} Well, you had a slightly different username on the FunOrb thingy! }} Well, how was I supposed to know that? }} Well, it's not like I actually discussed with you what games I had... }} But I do have a PS3, which I believe can play PS2 games on, if I remember correctly... But anyway, why do you think I should get that game?}} }} Personally, I never would sell games...I always wound up wanting to play them again later. Mario Kart Wii is a recent example...technically, my bro used his money to buy the original copy we had, so I had no choice but to let him sell it. BUT THIS NEW COPY IS MIIIINE! What is the game about?}} Hi! }} Coming soon, to a theater near you....... }} Inevitable Failure Wish I had one...mainly because I wanna try the Kingdom Hearts games, and I hear its game collection is actually better than the GC (which was what I mainly played in my childhood)...}} }} }} }} Anyways, um, I've been mostly listening to this and this lately...}} Not my taste, but whatever tickles your fancy...I especially find that song about wanting to be a Billionare pretty pointless...AND THAT UGLY MEXICAN GUY'S VOICE IS MAD ANNOYING! My brother is also currently obsessed with this song called Black and Yellow, or something...it's mad annoying. }} I hate the guy's voice, but I like the girl's singing. Though, I'm not sure if that's actually rap...probably hip-hop or something, but yeah...99.999999% of the time, I don't really like hip-hop, R&B, and the like... Lady Gaga? One or two of her songs are somewhat catchy, but she's...fairly disturbing. This is a purty awesome Bad Romance parody. I actually know it better than the actual song...}} Speaking of favorite YouTubers, one of my favorites is this British guy named Ashens. He's very sarcastic and funny, plus his accent rocks. }} I already replied, about 5-6 minutes ago...I guess you didn't receive the notification?}} I WATCHED THE LADY GAGA ONES AND THAT OWL CITY ONE YOU POSTED ABOUT THE OTHER DAY! }} I keep replaying it over and over, but I can't hear what he said clearly. Yeah...the Owl City one is funny and it's obviously just a joke, but I can't help but be a little offended by it, as a very big Owl City fan. }} I think my cousin used to like them. }} No. BUT I'M BUSY LISTENING TO OTHER MUSIC RIGHT NOW!}} I WILL WATCH YOUR SILLY KE$HA VIDEOS...LATAR!}} Though, how would Ema be in the game? Presuming you're doing cases with a younger Mia, Ema would have to be very, very young in the game, if she's in the story... And I already saw teh AAI2 trailer. I CAN'T WAIT! }} Indeed it does. Speaking of Ace Attorney, have you finished the first AAI/Phoenix Wright yet?}} So how's the progress on the actual Mia Fey game? Sounds interesting...are you planning to make that as well after Mia's game?}} }} Sugarpulms Kyon is John Smith Um...well, I dunno what I'd make... }} Wonder if I could make something with my own characters...}} }} }} But um...speaking of which, I was thinking of making a computer-playable Fire Emblem game. Too bad I have zero programming skills. So I've been searching for a game making program on Google for n00bs...I'm planning on using BannedStory sprites for the characters...?}} No...I want it to use something like FE's system, with the turn-based movement and battles and uh...whatever. Though, I suppose that isn't possible with MS's side-scrolling sprites...I wouldn't even be able to make them face up or down. I could just use the MS sprites for battle animations...dunno what I'd use for map sprites, though. Maybe I could just make an RPG or something...? I dunno. But I was thinking of making the story based in the ocean and stuff...like, with pirates and all that funky stuff.}} LEMONY YELLOW! }} Riboflavin Maybe I could. I'll try...}} The Earth and the Stars }} I'M STILL ALIVE, YOU IDIOT LAB RAT But okay. Ah'lll join.}} The Sun Hung From a String, Looking Down on the World As it Warms Over Everything The beginning is actually okay, but the rest... Lucky you. Last semester, in my Core Music class, we were also supposed to do a research project for a final grade. My Music teacher didn't let me do Mr. Adam, though. Apparently, he never heard of him. So I ended up having to do some guy named Hector Berlioz. At least I got a 99%...}} I didn't know you liked Adam that much. Speaking of Adam...did you hear Owl City's gonna come out with a new album in late May? SQUEE! But so long from now...and on Valentine's Day, he apparently sent Taylor Swift a love confession.}} YAY! MORE ADAM YOUNG CULT FOLLOWERS! I actually don't really like Insect Airport, though...they use too much scratchy effects to make it enjoyable, or at least for me... If you want to know the truth, I'm actually a bit skeptical about them having a relationship... I hear she's...ahem, gotten a lot of boyfriends. I hope she just doesn't discard Mr. Adam after a few months...I also searched up Google Images of her, and she's sorta um...evil looking, somehow. *slapped* I dunno how to say it...I just imagine Adam to be with more...innocent looking people. Like Breanne Duren, whom I used to think he was in a relationship with. }} And yes, that's true...hopefully, things will work out. But as they say...celebrities usually change boyfriends/girlfriends almost as much as they change clothes. }} Wii Fit Plus }} Tooting My Horn And try watching the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. IT'S AWESOME! Also, I watched Inception last night. It was very kewlular.}} For some reason, I remember you telling me you did... Yay. But have you beat the Phoenix Wright trilogy yet...?}} Well, you should definitely watch it for sure. IT IS EPIC! And somewhat confusing...good thing there were subtitles. Then why are you getting Apollo Justice so fast? }} Speaking of which...whoa, I think it's already been exactly a year since I beat AAI. TIME GOES BY MAD PAST, AAAAH! Um...uh...yeah. Why? Is it that PS2 game you keep asking me to get? }} }} Maybe respond to Ashgard? Announce for everyone to go back to camp? I dunno. And I replied to your comment on my post.}} }} Snowflake Awards RINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRING BANANA PHONE }} He he, Looks Like I Botched That One... }} }} *killed* Um...I suppose so. I'm going to change the quotes on mine, though, because I want to make sure that we don't have the same ones (and I want less common ones). And don't you dare use the same colors as me, missy. }}